1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to liquid discharging method and liquid discharging apparatus.
2. Related Art
A printer that performs printing using a liquid (e.g., UV ink) that is cured by the irradiation of electromagnetic waves (e.g., ultraviolet (UV)) is known. In the printer, after liquid is discharged from nozzles to a medium (e.g., paper, film, etc.), the medium is irradiated with electromagnetic waves. By doing so, since dots are cured and fixed to the medium, it is possible to perform good printing even on a medium that poorly absorbs liquid (e.g., see JP-A-2000-158793).
When the dots are formed at a high density on a medium, if adjacent dots contact each other before the irradiation of electromagnetic waves, there is the possibility of the dots spreading.